


Some clarity

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Goodbye Olicity online exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Oliver's kicking himself over Russia. He needs a kick in the ass and he needs some clarity. Who better than his best friend?
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Some clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcannotbelieveIamhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcannotbelieveIamhere/gifts).

> When I got this prompt for the Goodbye Olicity gift exchange, I immediately got nervous, I have never written anything for Season 2 Olicity but I wasn't going to let that stop me from trying. This is what I came up with. I hope you guys like it! I don't own anything DC comics, DC and the CW does. Please kudos, comment, and bookmark.

“I’m going home, night Oliver,” Felicity said goodnight, shortly. She sprinted up the stairs, opened the door and left. Oliver winced at the slam of the door “Night.” He called out into the empty foundry. He paced rapidly, berating himself for hurting her, for being so stupid. Because his tryst with Isabel, things between Felicity and Oliver have been rocky “Oof, that was rough.” A voice Oliver  _ never  _ thought he’d hear again. Oliver whirled around to see his best friend “Tommy?” He whispered disbelieving what he’s seeing. Tommy smirked widely at his friend “Hey, Ollie.” He greeted brightly. Oliver shook his head “Your dead, you're not here.” He muttered knowingly, distrusting what his eyes were seeing. Tommy chuckled lightly “But I am. I think it has something to do with that pretty blonde.” He told him knowingly. Oliver glared at him “No! maybe... yes.” He admitted begrudgingly as Tommy’s ‘Don’t lie to Me’ look didn’t let up. Tommy nodded quickly “Now that we cleared that up. What did you do wrong?” He inquired knowingly. Oliver looked offended “Why do you think I did something wrong?” He questioned hurt. Tommy crossed his arms “If it was, then I’d be haunting her.” He replied certainly. “So what did you do?” He questioned again. Olive exhaled deeply “I slept with someone and she was coming to see me and she caught us in the walk of shame.” He admitted sheepishly, looking embarrassed. Tommy smacked his forehead “You’ve done stupid things over the years, Ollie but this takes the cake.” He declared certainly. Oliver looked down “Trust me, I know.” He agreed ashamed. Tommy glanced around “Let’s go upstairs and have a drink because I've got a feeling I will need it.” He suggested solemnly. 

Oliver nodded “Let’s go then.” He agreed, letting Tommy lead the way. It was a good thing Oliver had already changed into his civilian clothes because who knows who could see him in the Arrow suit and find out his identity. They went over to the bar, set out two glasses and poured some scotch “What are you going to do to make it up to blondie?” Tommy inquired casually. “Felicity.” Oliver corrected him. Tommy stared at his friend confused “What?” He wondered. Oliver groaned “Her name is not blondie, her name is Felicity.” He corrected annoyed, before taking a sip of his drink Tommy held his hands up in surrender “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend.” He apologized “But seriously, how are you going to make it up to her?” Tommy inquired curiously. Oliver took a sip of his scotch “I don’t know. Getting flowers and jewelry for apologies won’t work.” He admitted certainly. Tommy stared at his friend confused “That’s weird. Those usually work.” He wondered certainly. Oliver rolled his eyes at Tommy “Felicity's different from the others.” He declared. Tommy rolled his eyes “I don't know, maybe tell her your in love her?” He suggested the obvious. Oliver glared hard at Tommy “No.” He declined firmly. Tommy raised an eyebrow “Why not?” He wondered. Oliver avoided Tommy’s gaze “My life is too dangerous for me to be with her.” He answered. Drinking the last of his scotch, then drinking the rest of Oliver’s Tommy scoffed “That’s bullshit, Ollie. You two have the same lifestyle.” He pointed out knowingly. Oliver shrugged “True, but if we were together, she’d be a target for any of my enemies.” He countered firmly. Tommy groaned in frustration “So what!? Isn’t giving whatever you have with Felicity worth it?” He asked straight out.

Oliver stared at his drink, He didn’t know if being with Felicity would be hurtful in the long run but what Oliver knew he felt lighter and happier when he was around Felicity, he almost lost her when Count Vertigo had her, the fear took hold of his heart. Oliver knew if he lost her he’d never recover but his thoughts turned to what Tommy was saying “ _ Is what we might have worth it?” Oliver wondered thoughtfully.  _ After a few minutes, Oliver knew what his decision was “I need to go see Felicity.” He declared determinedly, a smile growing on his face. Tommy smiled and nodded “Good choice, and Ollie? Don't mess up.” He advised wisely. Oliver stood up and nodded “I won't.” He promised as he walked away towards the door when he turned back "Tommy, thank… you.” He said thankfully but there was no one there except two empty glasses on the counter of the bar. Ollie? Are you in here?” Thea rang out as she came out of a storage room and towards the dance floor of the Club. Oliver grinned widely at his sister, ever since their mother’s trial, he’s tried to be at home more often but it was hard with his night job “Hey, Speedy. Where’s Roy?” He greeted happily. Thea smiled as she came over “He’s off tonight. I thought I heard you. Were you talking to yourself?” She questioned worriedly. Oliver knew if he told her he was talking to Tommy, she’d never believe him “Yeah, just scolding myself on something stupid I did and trying to figure it out.” He answered somewhat truthfully. Thea stared at him confused “I thought you’d talk to Mr. Diggle about this.” She assumed knowingly. Oliver shook his head “Not this time. This time It was something I needed to figure out myself.” He declared with a secret smile. Thea looked at him suspiciously “Were you drinking while you were thinking?” She asked straight out. Oliver nodded “A little but I’ll clean it up before I go.” He replied quickly. Thea nodded “Ok, I will head out. Don’t forget to drink water or the hangovers gonna be a bitch tomorrow.” She reminded before she hugged him and walked away. After he cleaned up, closed up the club and hopped on his bike, he sped off.

The ride over to Felicity’s was quick, only fifteen minutes since she lives on the edge of the Glades, near the business district of Starling. After parking, Oliver went up to Felicity’s Townhouse door and debated several times before he knocked on her door.

Opening the door, Felicity stared at Oliver confused “Oliver, why are you standing on my doorstep?” She questioned. Oliver smiled “May I come in?” He asked politely. Felicity nodded as Oliver stepped into the living room “Come in, back to the subject, why are you here? “Righting a wrong.” He told her honestly. He cupped her face, leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and savory. Everything they imagined it would be in their dreams before Oliver could deepen the kiss, Felicity pulled away, pulled his hands away from her face and inhaled deeply “Please tell me that wasn't a dream.” She pleaded hopefully. Oliver shook his head a little “No, why would it be?” He wondered cluelessly. Felicity stared at him incredulously “Because you’re Oliver Queen! You don't date someone like me, you date skinny brunette and leggy models, not blonde-haired, glasses-wearing, genius IT girls who wear panda flats. It’s unthinkable, no, improbable, impossible and beyond my wildest dreams--” She babbled “Feli-ci-ty! That may have been my preference before but things change, don't they?” He interrupted knowingly. Felicity nodded sheepishly “Yes, they do, but that doesn’t explain why you came over here and kissed me. You made it very clear you felt nothing romantic for me in Russia.” She recalled harshly. Oliver hissed loudly “Not my best moment, but I want to mend our relationship or friendship.” He admitted hopefully. Felicity crossed her arms “You know before then I thought there could be more between us but man, I was wrong. You made it clear especially with your sexcapade with that snake that at that moment I would be the best friend but never the love interest.” She admitted heartbrokenly. Oliver shook his head vehemently “No, that’s not true. Yes, I had sex with Isabel but it meant NOTHING to me.” He argued confidently. Felicity stared at him, not believing him “Prove it, Oliver.” She demanded sternly. Oliver stayed quiet, he knew what to say he just couldn’t get the words out “I thought so. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” She snapped as she turned around and started to walk back to her room. Oliver inhaled deeply “I pictured you and said your name during my tryst with Isabel.” He admitted truthfully.

Felicity turned around and stared at him, bewildered “What?” She whispered shocked “But that's not all. I love the way you smile, babble when you get nervous, when an innuendo pops out accidentally, the way you hum when you're bored or how you give me a pep talk when I’m down in the dumps. Felicity, when I saw that the count had you, it terrified me to where I couldn’t breathe. That’s when I knew at that moment if I lost you, I would never recover.” He ranted knowingly but finished in a whisper. Felicity slowly walked her way to him, stopping a few inches before him “Then you know how I feel.” She whispered nervously. Oliver nodded slowly “You didn't hide it at first.” He told her teasingly with a small smile. Her face flushed bright red, she groaned “The staring and innuendos were obvious, weren’t they?” She whined dismayed. Oliver chuckled lightly “Don’t forget the babbling.” He reminded her. Felicity rolled her eyes “You can’t forget the babbling. Of all the things that embarrass me the most, it’s the endless babbling I do when you’re around. Gah! Why couldn’t you be a little less handsome and ripped? Cause then the babbling wouldn’t be so frequent and my embarrassment would be under control. It’s those times I wish—” She babbled angrily but as interrupted when Oliver kissed her. It was long until Oliver pulled away “I love your babbles, Felicity. Their one of my favorite things about you. They’re the highlight of my day. You're my light in the darkness.” He said passionately. Felicity smiled widely “Thank you, but if we give us a shot, we need to be honest with each other and not shut each other out. Is that understood?” She declared firmly, her expression stern. Oliver nodded quickly “Yes, ma’am.” He agreed readily. Felicity stepped closer, tipped toed “Take me to bed.” She whispered sultry against his lips. Oliver moaned as he scooped her up “Don’t mind if I do.” He obliged as Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. Felicity smiled “Down the hall to the right.” She instructed, answering his unspoken question.

Hours later, Oliver stares at the beautiful woman beside him, her blonde hair spread out on the pillow, asleep as he strokes her hair _ . ‘She’s so beautiful.’ He thought as the moonlight shone through the window.  _ Felicity groaned as she scooted closer to Oliver “Shh…” He murmured before she went back to sleep. He doesn’t know what will happen but he will do anything to keep her safe, but for now, he’ll just live in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!


End file.
